Stepbrother
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Juste deux météore se percutant. Un amas de sentiments explosant et gravitant autour d'eux. Car l'amour est une éternelle bataille pour cueillir la paix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo.

**Rating:** M

_Note de l'auteur: Hello! Me voici pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction GrimmIchi « _**StepBrother **_» J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plairas!_

_J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée depuis le temps! Je chercher un/une bêta pour corriger mes malheureuses fautes d'orthographe/ de grammaire et touti cuanti! Ne m'en voulez donc pas pour ce qui pourrait vous paraître aberrant!_

_Pour les anciens qui me connaissent, je vous invitent, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, à aller sur mon profil!_

_Vous êtes prêts mes renardeaux?!_

_GO! FIGHT!_

_**Stepbrother**_

Ichigo regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avec ennui.

Aujourd'hui, sa belle-mère depuis un an, Yoruichi Shihoin et son fils, Grimmjow Jaggerjack du nom de famille de son père décédé, emménageaient dans sa maison et cela l'agaçait profondément.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas la nouvelle compagne de son père, au contraire, elle était gentille, souriante -de façon carnassière- drôle, un peu délurée sur les bords, mais il fallait bien ça pour supporter son taré de père, Isshin.

Non, vraiment, elle était cool. Ouais... la tâche sur le tableau était en fait bleue, avec le même sourire carnassier que sa mère en cent fois pire, avait une grande gueule dont le débit de conneries qui pouvait sortir à la minute était impressionnant, la tâche était une grosse perverse et avait un regard de fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

J'ai nommé le fils!

Le rouquin soupira en regardant le bleuté prendre ses aises dans sa nouvelle chambre, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé ou gêné par ce changement dans sa vie, non, il rangeait -balançait- juste tranquillement ses affaire un peu partout dans la pièce et dans les placards.

_ Oi rouquin, qu'est ce t'a à rester glander là?

… Il le détestait, c'était clair et net! Ce mec était d'un sans-gènes pas possible!

_ Mon père m'a dit demander de t'aider...

_ Ouais mais moi j'pas besoin d'toi alors... Si t'pouvais dégager! J'aimerais bien baptiser ma nouvelle chambre...

Hein?

_ Pardon? Demanda le roux, ne comprenant pas.

_ Oh mais si tu veux vraiment m'mater en train d'me branler tu peux-

_ Ta gueule sale pervers! S'outra Ichigo en se levant d'un bond.

_ Oh allez, joue pas ta prude mon p'tit Ichi, tu tes jamais touchée la queue ou quoi? Ricana Grimmjow en souriant effrontément, les bras croisé sur son large torse.

_ Tu fais pas ça ici! Tu t'prends pour qui?!

_ Ah ouais? Okay, bah j'vais allez dans le jardin alors, comme ça la vieille d'en face pourra profiter d'mon corps de dieux et d'ma grosse bi-

_ LA FERME!

Ichigo partis rapidement de la chambre de l'autre tordus sous le rire moqueur et un «Ichi le saint puceau» du nouveau venus qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Putain... Se dit Ichigo, ça commençait bien dit donc!

* * *

Le lendemain matin à 7h00 pour être exact, Ichigo dormait encore d'un sommeil lourd, le visage enfouis dans son oreiller, sa couverture ne le couvrant que partiellement, une jambe pendant dans le vide et ses bras croisé sous son oreiller quand la porte de la pièce plongée dans le noir s'ouvrit tout doucement laissant ainsi passer une ombre qui se faufila discrètement vers le lit de l'endormis qui ne se doutait bien évidement de rien. L'ombre laissa son regard caresser la silhouette élancé du rouquin de haut en bas avant qu'un sourire de fauve prenne place sur son visage, levant ses bras bien haut, ses main tenant une bassine... Que Grimmjow vida d'un coup sur le roux, l'eau glacé arrachant un hurlement surpris à ce dernier qui se réveilla et se leva d'un coup, choqué et trempé.

_ Bouahahahahaha! C'te cris de gonzesse mon p'tit Ichi! Éclata de rire le coupable en se barrant en courant de la chambre de son beau-frère.

Ce connard... Cet enfoiré... ce salaud...!

_ REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE CON! Hurla t-il, se levant enfin de son lit, se prenant en même temps le pieds dans sa couette et tombant à moitié par terre avant de se remettre sur ses jambes et de courir après le bleuté qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et bloquait la porte de son corps en tenant fermement la poignée, explosé de rire quand Ichigo tenta de l'ouvrir avant d 'essayer de l'enfoncée!

_ Connard! Ouvre cette putain d'porte! Brailla t-il.

_ Nan! Se moqua Grimmjow en plaquant la porte qui tanguait sous les coups du rouquin.

_ Ouvre j'ai dis sale chieur!

_ Non non non! J'entends pas! Quelqu'un me parle? Rit l'autre alors qu'Ichigo s'excitait sur la poignée de porte.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?! S'exclama une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les coups se stoppèrent, Ichigo lâcha la poignée et se retourna vers une Yoruichi en robe de chambre de soie grise, les bras croisée sous sa poitrine, les yeux à moitié ouvert et froncés.

_ Bah alors, ichi, t'es tout trempé?

_ C'est grimmjow qui m'a balancé de la flotte dans mon lit!

_ C'pas vrai m'man! Beugla la voix rauque du dit Grimmjow derrière la porte, avant que l'on entende un petit «Sale cafteur!».

_ T'avais pas cas m'faire ça, enfoiré!

_ J't'emmerde rouquin!

_ Grimmjow Jaggerjack sort de cette chambre tout d'suite! Imposa la violette qui était allez chercher, pendant qu'ils se prenaient la tête, une grande serviette dans la salle de bain, enroulant le roux dedans et frottant son dos avant de tourner son regard vers la porte de la chambre de son fils.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Grimmjow torse nu avec juste un bas de jogging noir remonter sur les mollets.

_ Oui, c'est pour? Demanda t-il innocemment sans un regard pour ichigo qui fulmina en serrant les poings.

_ Arrête ce p'tit jeux, sale gosse, et excuse toi! Aboya la plus vieille, exaspérée d'avoir été ainsi réveillée alors que c'était son jour de repos. Son fils n'en loupait vraiment pas une!

_ Mais j'ai rien fait m'man! C'est Ichigo qui est somnambule et qui s'est jeté tout seul de l'eau dessus! Se moqua t-il.

_ Mais bien sur et moi je suis la sainte vierge?! J'te prévient Jaggerjack, si tu t'excuse pas, ta sortie de ce soir avec ta blonde, tu peux te la carrée la ou j'pense!

_ Quoi?!

_ Tu m'a très bien entendu! Gronda t-elle, les poings sur les hanches alors qu'Ichigo souriait sournoisement derrière elle, ce que ne loupa pas le bleuté qui ragea.

_ … Tch...

_ J'attends... Minauda le rouquin en faisant la moue, tel une star hollywoodienne, se serrant faussement dans sa serviette faisant semblant de grelotter ce qui énerva encore plus son beau-frère qui grinça un:

_ _Excuse moi Ichigo_... Tellement forcé qu'on aurait dit qu'on lui enfonçait une sonde dans le fondement!

_ Voilà qui est réglé! Soupira le violette, mais Grimm', avant de partir ce soir, tu me nettoiera la voiture. Balança t-elle en se tournant pour retournée dans la chambre parentale.

_ Pardon?!

_ Fallait pas jouer à l'enfant, mon grand! Ricana t-elle en fermant la porte. La discussion était close et Grimmjow savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

_ Fallait pas m'faire chier... Termina le roux en faisant de même, refermant toutefois doucement sa porte, petit sourire en coin à l'appui et majeur levé vers Grimmjow qui sentis un tic nerveux agiter son œil droit et ses phalange se crispées.

Ce connard de rouquin... Il allait prendre cher! Foi de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

Yoruichi souriait en terminant son dessin, l'étudiant sous toute les couture, lunette sur le nez. Elle était tatoueuse et avait son propre salon, ce futur tatouage était pour un de ses clients _spéciaux_. Ce genre de client aux activité pas très très net, mais elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'ils payaient et qu'ils parlaient d'elle et de son travail autour d'eux, lui faisant de la pub, elle les toléraient dans son établissement.

Une fois, une seule foi un de ces gars avait essayer de partir sans payer, arguant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il venait d'un grand clan de yakuza, il allait passer la porte mais... Elle l'avait attrapé par la nuque d'une main, de l'autre bloqué ses bras et son pied droit était partis volé d'un coup dans le creux du genoux du yakuza qui avait plier sous la douleur et s'était effondré sur le sol, toujours maintenu par la poigne de fer de la femme aux cheveux violet qui lui avait lancé un tel regard polaire et sournois qu'il s'était pratiquement fait dessus.

_«Une vraie brèle celui-là... Rien dans le froc_» Se dit-elle intérieurement en ricanant, enlevant ses lunette et massant doucement ses paupière close avant qu'un:

_ ENFOIRE!

Résonne dans toute la maison accompagné de bruit de course à l'étage.

Elle s'affala brusquement sur le fauteuil en cuir sur laquelle elle était assise dans son bureau que Isshin lui avait aménagé au rez de chaussé et serra compulsivement ses poings, sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

_ Ces petit cons... Grogna t-elle en se levant.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ces deux là se cherchaient à ce point. Il n'y avait pas un jour depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sans que son fils et Ichigo ne se rentre dans le lard ou se fasse des crasses dignes de môme de huit ans dans la cours de récréation!

Certes ils avaient tout deux un caractère bien trempé bien que très différent, mais quand même! Jamais elle, Isshin, Yuzu et Karin ne pouvaient être tranquilles une journée sans qu'un déferlement d'insultes et de coups bas ne viennent les troublés.

Le ''puceau hystérique'' et le ''le chaton à grande gueule'' – comme s'était gentiment nommé les deux plus grands ''enfants'' de la maison- étaient vraiment des:

_«Gros chieur_s» Pensa t-elle en se levant et sortant de son bureau pour monter à l'étage.

Il était temps d'aller tiré des oreilles!

* * *

Ichigo était installé à son bureau à faire ses exercices de maths quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma sur Grimmjow qui alla s'étaler sur son lit en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

_ Sort d'cette chambre, chaton!

_ Nope! J'suis bien là, ma p'tite carotte!

Le rouquin grinça des dents et tenta de se concentrer, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'intrus sur un exercice quand le bleuté pris la parole.

_ Alors t'sort vraiment avec l'autre là, Shuuhei.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut t'foutre?! Grogna t-il.

_ Rien, j'me rencarde c'est tout!

_ Bah va t'rencarder ailleurs, j'essaye de faire mes devoirs! Tu devrais faire les tiens aussi vus comment tes notes sont pourris!

_ Ta gueules, mes notes vont très biens! Bailla le bleuté qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher du regard et fixait son dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

_ T'as à peine la moyenne, c'est pas avec ça que t'ira dans une bonne université!

_ Tu t'inquiète pour moi? Ricana Grimmjow.

_ Nan, en fait ça devrait m'arranger. T'ira dans une unif pourris et comme ça je verrais moins ta tronche! S'exclama le roux en se tournant pour lui lancer un sourire vicieux auquel répondit son si gentil beau-frère d'un sourire carnassier.

_ Tu t'débarassera pas d'moi comme ça, mon petit puceau Hystérique! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ''ma petite sainte vierge»? Shuuhei te l'a pas encore mise bien profond?

Grimmjow eu tout juste le temps de se lever et de sortir de la chambre d'Ichigo avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus en hurlant, enragé, un :

_ ENFOIRE!

Qui résonna dans toute la maisonnée.

* * *

Grimmjow paraissait tranquillement sur son lit quand son portable vibra et que la sonnerie de Deadpool se fit entendre.

_« Cette sonnerie te va tellement bien, sale psycho'» _Avait balancé Ichigo en l'entendant pour la première fois, le faisant rire.

Il sourit en y repensant avant de soupirer en voyant qui l'appelait. Hallibel, Tia Hallibel. Grande, blonde aux cheveux mis long mais tressées de trois fines natte lui tombant au creux des reins. Plantureuse aux formes plus qu'avantageuses, grosse poitrine, yeux bleu acier, la peau sans imperfection et bronzée, fantasme de tous les mecs du lycée. Bref, une bombe!

Mais là, la bombe le saoulait!

_ Quoi?! Grogna t-il en décrochant.

__ Sympa l'accueille! _Marmonna t-elle.

_ Ouais ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

__ J'ai plus le droit d'appeler mon mec pour rien maintenant? _

_ Je révisait... Mentit-il, pour échapper le plus vite possible à cette conversation.

_ _Mais bien sur... Je te fais chier en gros?_

_ Non, je révisait je viens d'te dire! Grogna t-il.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit là dessus et laissa passer le rouquin qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant au téléphone avant de se tourner vers la chaise du bureau -ensevelit sous les fringue du bleuté- et de prendre une veste noire et de ressortir... Comme ça, avec son butin.

_ J'te rappel!

__ Quoi?! Attends, Grimm'!_

Mais elle ne put terminé qu'il raccrocha et sortis de sa chambre pour aller vers celle d'Ichigo.

_ Qu'est ce tu crois faire là?! Rends la moi!

_ Nan, tu la met jamais et en plus moi je sort.

_ M'en branle, c'est la mienne, rends la moi! En plus elle est trop grande pour toi! Et t'vas ou d'abord?! S'énerva t-il en le regardant prendre son portable et taper un rapide message en réponse à celui qu'il venait de recevoir.

_ Je répète: Je m'en fout que ce soit la tienne, _tu ne la met jamais_! Et j'vais voir Shuuhei. Finit par répondre le roux en levant les yeux vers lui.

Grimmjow le regarda deux seconde et se dit que _sa _veste lui allait bien. Mais il voulait pas céder, surtout si c'était pour aller voir l'autre con en plus!

_ _Rends-là-moi..._

__ Non... _Articula de même Ichigo en essayant de le contourner pour sortir mais Grimmjow l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur le lit avant de venir lui sauter dessus pour tenter de récupérer sa veste.

_ Ah! Lâche moi ducon! Brailla Ichigo.

_ Nan!

_ Allez, fait pas ton chieur! Tu pourrait au moins me la prêter pour une fois! J'vais être en retard! Tenta de négocier le rouquin alors que le bleuté de son côté, essayait de défaire la fermeture mais le dit rouquin attrapa ses mains et les leva d'un coup, faisant s'effondrer Grimmjow sur lui, lui coupant le souffle.

_ Putain tu pèse ton poids e-enfoiré! Dégage... tu... m-m'écrase! Réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffle, le bleuté entre ses jambe qu'il avait écartés sous la surprise.

_ C'est qu'du muscle ma biche! Ricana le bleuté dans son cou en tentant de récupérer ses mains.

_ Arrête de t'vanter et descend de là! Baragouina Ichigo en tenant bien ses mains.

_ Nope! Continua t-il en faisant encore plus peser son poids sur lui, relevant son visage vers le siens.

_ Allez... Grimm', sois sympa!

Il y eu un blanc et Grimmjow se mit à le fixer droit dans les yeux quelques secondes.

_ C'la première fois qu'tu m'appelle comme ça, Ichi'_..._Souffla t-il en souriant faisant rougir Ichigo d'embarras, c'était sortis tout seul!

Ils se regardait dans les yeux quand soudain...

La sonnerie du portable d'Ichigo se fit entendre! Grimmjow grogna alors que le roux reprenait ses esprits, troublé par le regard intense de son beau-frère.

_ C'est sûrement Shuuhei, allez pousse toi, s'il te plaît...

_ … Tch... Siffla le bleuté en se levant, libérant ainsi le plus petit de son poids. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se leva rapidement et répondit alors que le plus grand sortait de la pièce et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pensif.

* * *

Ichigo marchait pour aller rejoindre son brun qui s'impatientait plus loin et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passer plus tôt.

Il se sentis mal en repensant au corps de Grimmjow sur le siens, c'était la première fois qu'ils avait été si... _Proches_! Et puis leur petites chamaillerie n'avait pas été comme à l'habitude non plus... Nan, ça avait été plus, comment dire, se dit-il, plus intime? Dans leur façon de faire bien sur! Il repensa à son poids pesant sur son corps, à son souffle dans son cou, à son parfum, à son sourire normal et pas carnassier quand il l'avait appelé ''Grimm'' et qu'il avait répondu par ''Ichi''... Ses grandes mains chaude qu'il avait tenu fermement dans les siennes, son regard bleu brûlant, son corps entre ses jambes...

Le rouquin Frissonna et serra les dents... Non, non...C'était juste... Juste pas possible!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Isshin, Yoruichi, Karin et Yuzu furent passablement étonné par le calme régnant à la table de la cuisine.

Pas de nom d'oiseaux et d'injure qui fusaient tel une balle de ping-pong dans tous les sens, pas de moqueries et railleries, pas de coups de pieds donnés sous la table, pas de croissants ou pains au chocolat volés, pas de miettes de pain valsant dans tous les sens, juste... Rien.

Juste Ichigo le nez plongé dans son bol de céréale et Grimmjow mangeant son croissant en regardant par la fenêtre.

_ Hum... Il y a eu un mort? S'étonna yoruichi en touillant son café, jetant un regard en biais à Isshin qui fit de même.

Pas de réponse.

_ Eh, on vous cause les gars! Finit par brailler le brun les faisant sursauter.

_ Quoi?

_ Hein?

Furent les réponse donner en même temps. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se regardant toujours pas.

Les quatre autre se regardèrent et plissèrent les yeux mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Continuant de manger mais les regardant se perdre tout les deux dans leur pensés.

* * *

Grimmjow se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vus Ichigo. Il se rappelait de son air renfrogné, de son froncement de sourcil, de sa moue blasée et de son ''_Yo, moi c'est Ichigo_'', évasif.

Ichigo, lui, se souvenait de Grimmjow. Il se souvenait de son sourire en coin vicieux, de son regard perçant et plissé, de sa dégaine décontracté et de son '' _Moi c'est Grimmjow, mais t'peux m'appeler __**Nii-sama**__, ma carotte_'' auquel il avait rétorqué un ''_Plutôt crevé, sale schtroumph!''._

...

Ouais, ça devait très certainement venir de là, leur embrouilles! De ce jour au restaurant ou leurs parents s'était présenté respectivement à eux et ou ils les avaient fait se rencontrer.

Il se souvenait aussi du jour ou il avait fait laisser entendre à Grimmjow qu'il était gay, le bleuté avait raillé un '' _J'savais que t'étais une princesse dans le fond''._

Et Grimmjow se rappelait de la fois ou Ichigo les avaient surpris, lui et Tia en train de s'embrasser, une fois la jeune femme partie le rouquin avait balancé un ''_au moins, si tu t'pète la gueule sur elle, t'auras deux airbag pour amortir le choc''._

Grimmjow se revoyait, plonger dans ses pensées dans la coure du lycée en regardant Ichigo au loin avec son groupe, se demandant à plusieurs reprises quel style de mec pouvait bien aimer le rouquin.

Et Ichigo lui, repensait à ces moments ou il apercevait de loin la blonde dans les bras du bleuté, il repensait à cette question qu'il se posait à chaque fois ''_Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut lui trouver à cette bimbo?''._

Grimmjow se revoyait encore se marrer et faire chier le rouquin quand Shuuhei lui avait pris la main un matin en l'embrassant devant tout le monde, il se revoyait charrier Ichigo mais ce jour là, bizarrement il n'avait pourtant pas envie de rire mais bien d'enlever la main d'Ichigo de celle du brun...

Et Ichigo voulait juste que Tia laisse Grimmjow et sorte avec un autre...

_ Putain d'merde... Ichi'...

_ Grimm'...

Soufflèrent deux voix perdues appartenant à deux corps emmitouflé sous les couvertures dans leur chambre respectives.

_« Mais comment on en est arriver là?»_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: _Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Je suis tout ouïe et attends avec impatience vos retours, j'avoue être un poil nerveuse, car ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté une fic ou un chapitre!

Soyez indulgents!

Ja Ne,

Kitsune-Gwenoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo.

**Rating:** M ( justifié pour langage charretier à la Gimmjow Jaggerjack et lemon)

_Note de l'auteur: Voici le second chapitre de «**Stepbrother**» en espérant que vous passiez un bon moment à le lire! _

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe** j'ai fais de mon mieux, me suis pas mal relue mais je ne suis pas douée! Ne m'en voulez pas si ça pique les yeux!_

_Une petite touche de citron à l'intérieur ;) On se retrouve en bas!_

_Go!_

_**Chapitre II**_

Bon les garçon! Pas de bordel dans la maison ce week-end. Pas de fête, pas d'alcool, pas de fumette, on se tient tranquilles, compris?! S'exclama Isshin, debout devant le rouquin et le bleuté.

_ Ouais... maugréèrent-ils.

_ Très bien! Le numéro de l'hôtel est sur le frigo si vous avez besoin de quelque chose et que vous n'arrivez pas à nous joindre, d'toute façon on rentre dimanche soir. Les filles rentre dimanche matin de chez leurs copine, donc n'oubliez pas d'enlever la clef d'la porte, histoire que si vous dormez comme les deux feignasses que vous êtes, qu'elles ne restent pas à poireauter dehors! Enchaîna Yoruichi avec son sourire carnassier.

_ Ouais...

_ Eh bah... Quelle joie de vivre! Se moqua Isshin en leur collant deux claques dans le dos qui faillit les faire décollés!

_ Eh mais ça va pas?! Beuglèrent-ils en vociférants sur les vieux tarés.

_ Héhé, bah voilà, c'est mieux! Rigola le brun alors que la violette se foutait d'eux en sortant pour rejoindre la voiture.

_ Allez, à dimanche les gars! Finirent-ils en les laissant seuls après êtres rentrés dans la voiture chargé de leurs petits sacs de voyage.

La voiture tournant au bout de la rue, il se regardèrent en coin et se sourirent de façon un tantinet gênés.

_ Bon bah, on est seul c'week, princesse! Ricana le bleuté, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère pour ne pas penser à certaines choses.

_ Tch, sale schtroumpf... Shuuhei vient demain soir! Balança le rouquin en tentant de s'éclipser incognito.

Franchement pas sûre de lui et de l'envie que le brun débarque.

_ QUOI?! Ah nan nan nan! C'est mort! Gueula le bleuté en le poursuivant dans la maison alors qu'Ichigo tentait d'entrer dans sa chambre, ayant rapidement monter les marches de l'escalier deux par deux.  
_ Ah ouais et pourquoi?! S'énerva t-il tout de même en se retournant pour le toiser. Son cœur loupant un battement au regard noir de Grimmjow.

Il avait l'air en colère...

_ Il va rester _dormir_ hein?!

_ Ouais et?! S'enflamma t-il, piqué au vif.

_ Pas envie d'vous entendre baiser moi!

_ J'te rappel qu'il y a trois semaine Hallibel est venus dormir ici et qu'j'ai dût mettre la musique à fond dans mon casque pour ne pas vous entendre!

_ Ouais mais c'pas pareil!

_ Ah... Ouais? Et en quoi?!

_ MOI J'ME FAIS PAS TRINGLER PAR UN MEC!

_ …

Ichigo qui allait répliquer se statufia alors que le bleuté se calmait devant son regard choqué. Il déglutit et comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de dire, sous la colère.

_ Ichi' je-

_ Ta gueule connard. Cingla froidement le rouquin.

Grimmjow sentit son cœur louper un battement. D'habitude leurs insultes étaient faites pour se moquer et faire chier l'autre mais là... Ichigo le pensait vraiment, se dit-il.

_ J'voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Tenta t-il de se rattraper.

_ Rien à branler là t'as dépassé les bornes. Mais très bien. Vu que ça te dégoûte que Shuu' et moi on soit là, j'irais chez lui.

_ Nan tu-

_ Tais toi. Maintenant tu me laisse et t'as plutôt pas intérêt à essayer de venir dans ma chambre.

Le roux entra donc dans sa chambre et referma la porte d'un mouvement calme mais sec alors que le bleuté osait à peine respirer.

… Il avait merdé. Et grave là.

Comment il allait faire pour rattraper ça?

Et puis, il s'était mal exprimé! Il voulait juste pas entendre Ichigo et l'autre baiser! Il ne voulait pas entendre le rouquin prendre du plaisir avec l'autre connard de brun! Tellement dans l'énervement ses mots avait dépassés sa pensée! Lui il voulait passer le week-end avec Ichigo seul à seul, il voulait pas que Shuuhei débarque et partage le lit du roux! Nan, il ne voulait pas!

Bordel, il avait même mentit à Tia en lui racontant que le proviseur Shunsui avait grillé tous les cours qu'il avait séchés et qu'il avait donc contactée sa mère pour l'avertir et que cette dernière l'avait assigné à résidence pour le weekend... Mythooooo, Shunsui était trop peace comme mec pour balancer un élève pour ''si peu'', ouais, un peu trop cool le proviseur mais ça l'arrangeait beaucoup! Et Tia l'avait crut sans sourciller.

Il voulait être seul avec Ichigo. Il ne comprenait pas trop, même s'il s'en doutait un peu au fond de lui, ce qu'il ressentait ces temps-ci mais voulait justement tirer ça au clair durant le week-end.

Il souffla par le nez en se le pinçant, les yeux fermés.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce moment arrive si tôt, à peine les parents partis roucouler il ne savait plus où.

Bordel de merde, le rouquin le foutait dans tous ses états.

Il était hétéro, non? Non?!

...?

__ _Oh putain j'en ai marre! Explosa t-il.

Il n'était guère du genre à ruminer seul dans un coin en se lamentant et il était hors de question qu'Ichigo et lui reste sur ce malentendu.

Il courut dans les escaliers qu'il monta limite quatre par quatre, déboula dans le couloir de l'étage et défonça limite la porte de son beau-frère en l'ouvrant, celui-ci sursauta et se leva de son lit ou il s'était rageusement allongé, sur les nerfs et blessé par les paroles du bleuté.

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?! J'veux pas t'voir! Éructa t-il.

_ Alors écoutes moi bien enfoiré, j'en ai rien à branler de ton p'tit ordre! Si j'ai envie d'te parler, j'rentre et t'a pas à moufter sinon je t'attache à ton putain de plumard et j'te baillone pour que t'écoutes ce que j'ai à t'dire! Gueula Grimmjow en avançant d'un pas rapide et conquérant vers lui, son index pointé sur lui, pour arriver à sa hauteur et voir les yeux noisette écarquillés le regarder face à sa tirade.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans toute sa splendeur...

_ Je suis désolé ok?! J'voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Mais toi tu comprends rien non plus!

_ Je ne comprends rien?! T'es sérieux là?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit au juste? Grogna Ichigo en se rapprochant aussi de lui, son regard planté dans les yeux océan de son vis à vis.

_ J'veux pas que t'aille chez lui ok?! Tu restes avec moi! Ordonna le bleuté en serrant les poings, la mâchoire contractée, tous ses muscles bandés par la colère de les imaginer ensemble.

_ … Pourquoi? Demanda sourdement le roux en croisant les bras. Ignorant volontairement l'ordre même s'il n'aima pas ça du tout. Il avait une fierté assez conséquente quand même et qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire ou non l'insupportait facilement.

_ ….

Grimmjow déglutit. Pourquoi pétait-il à ce point un câble? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment entre eux?

_ Reste avec moi.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il reste avec lui. Juste avec lui. Eux deux, sans paramètres dérangeants.

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine en entendant ça.

Grimmjow ne le regardait plus, il fixait le mur derrière lui.

_ Pourquoi Grimmjow? Redemanda t-il, s'apaisant, ayant limite, _limite_, oublié ce pourquoi ils s'étaient embrouillés. Pourquoi tu veux que je reste?

Il avait envie de savoir.

_ Je... Putain! Siffla Grimmjow en le contournant pour s'asseoir sur le lit de son beau-frère. Les coudes sur les genoux et ses grandes mains passant et repassant dans ses cheveux bleu électrique. Les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre son calme lentement. Avec tout le calme qu'il possédait encore.

Pour ainsi dire, quasi nul!

_ Il se passe quoi Ichi'...? Souffla t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Le rouquin sentit son souffle se couper face à son air perdu.

_ De quoi tu parles? Déglutit-il.

_ Arrête de joué l'innocent, tu sais très bien, j'peux pas être le seul à avoir... _Ressenti_ ça.

_ …

Ichigo ne jouait pas à l'autruche mais il était lui aussi tout aussi perdu depuis leur petite bagarre un peu trop intime et face à l'intensité des quelques secondes où leur regard s'étaient croisés et où il avait senti son souffle se couper, son cœur battre sourdement.

Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier _ça_...

_ J'vais quitter Tia.

Ichigo frissonna violemment et ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cœur valsa devant le ton assuré et décisif.

Mais, il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit face à cette bombe que venait de lâcher le plus grand.

Sa gorge était nouée, il ne captait plus rien.

Grimmjow le mettait dans tous ses états...

_ J'y ai pas mal pensé, ces derniers jours et... Si c'est bien ce que j'pense... J'peux pas rester avec elle. J'la supporte plus, et je ne suis plus à l'aise face à elle.

_ Grimm'... Commença l'orangé, incapable de continuer sur sa lancée.

_ Mais là il faut qu'on en parle, parce que putain j'vais péter une durite sinon!

_ Je-

_ Tu l'aimes l'autre? Le coupa le bleuté en levant les yeux vers lui.

_ … Je... Je-

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à parler. C'était trop pour lui. Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps.

_ Ichi'... Murmura Grimmjow en se levant après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

Il arriva face à lui et prit son menton entre son index et son pouce d'une main, relevant son visage vers le sien.

Ichigo senti un courant électrique traverser son dos, terriblement sensible à ce léger contact.

_ … Tu l'aimes?

_ … Je ne sais pas... Confessa t-il en pivotant son visage sur le côté pour qu'il le lâche, lui tournant le dos. Se mordant les lèvres, il passa une main sur son visage avant de respirer calmement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Grimm'?

_ Et toi? Continua le bleu, ses opales turquoises dardées sur son dos.

_ C'est pas normal, non...? On ne peut pas...

_ Peut pas quoi?

_ Oh j'ten pris, ne me le fait pas dire! Se retourna le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Okay, j'vais briser la glace alors vu que t'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire. J'en peux plus, j'pense à toi constamment et ce depuis la toute première fois où j't'ai vu. J'ai l'irrépressible envie d'éclater sa petite gueule à Hisagi quand je le vois trop proche de toi! J'suis largué Ichi' tout autant que toi, surtout que bordel je me suis toujours pensé hétéro mais là il se passe quelque chose et j'suis sûre que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ça! Alors ouais, ouais j'veux pas que t'aille chez lui et encore moins qu'il foute un pied ici, qu'il t'touche, qu'il t'fasse gémir et que t'aime ça! J'veux pas, bordel, non...

Gros blanc.

Le roux le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, ses yeux ambre/noisette brillants d'une émotion forte, difficilement qualifiable pour Grimmjow.

_ …

Grimmjow avait gardé tout ça pour lui pendant combien de temps au juste...?

_ Par contre dis quelque chose parce que là... Marmonna le plus grand en le toisant en biais, peu sûre de lui pour une fois. Voir pas du tout sûre de lui. Il imagina deux secondes se prendre une énorme beigne dans la gueule!

_ …

_ J'suis désolé d'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas c'qui m'a pris, j'ai pété un câble et j'suis un connard...

_ Grimm'... Je- putain!

Ichigo en avait ras le bol de ne pas réussir à aligner deux mots mais ce qu'il se passait présentement était une vraie tornade dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

_ Grimmjow je-

Il allait enfin réussir à parler après avoir soufflé calmement mais une mouche piqua apparemment Grimmjow qui lui sauta dessus dans un élan incontrôlable, suivant son instinct, l'enserrant dans ses bras avant de poser malgré tout avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes faisant louper un sacré battement au cœur du rouquin qui se figea.

_« Il va me tuer»_

Voici la seule réflexion qui traversa l'esprit de Grimmjow deux secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de sentir son cœur battre lourdement, des frissons parcourant son corps.

Il mouva légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa langue dessus, une main ferme dans le creux des reins d'Ichigo, l'autre allant caresser une de ses joues électrifiant littéralement le roux qui gémit avant de le pousser durement.

_ Stop! A-arrête! Bégaya t-il en papillonnant plusieurs fois des paupières, le souffle court d'avoir retenue sa respiration. Tu- Merde! Explosa t-il, surcharge de sensations fortes. Tu veux m'tuer c'est ça?! Que j't'éclate?! T'en a pas marre de DE m'faire péter des PLOMBS comme ça?! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise?! Que oui moi aussi je ne fais que penser à toi?! Que je ne sais plus où j'en suis?! Que j'ai peur parce que ce n'était pas censé arriver vus qu'on est beaux-frères et qu'on se pouille tout le temps, que tu es hétéro! Mais que-que tu m'obsède depuis quelques jours et que moi aussi j'ai jamais put supporter de voir Tia dans tes bras! Que je m'en veux de ressentir ça, fait chier! Que lorsque Shuu' m'embrasse c'est toi que je vois! Termina le rouquin, tremblant et essoufflé, fermant fortement ses yeux pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

Le bleuté avala difficilement sa salive et ferma lui aussi ses yeux.

Un silence plana bien trop longtemps entre eux avant qu'Ichigo ne secoue doucement sa tête.

_ Tu finiras par me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque, Jaggerjack, tu m'tues... Murmura t-il.

Grimmjow releva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Avant de se ressaisir.

Il venait d'embrasser Ichigo. Son beau-frère. Et lui et Ichigo venaient sans vraiment se le dire qu'ils avaient de putains et de très forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Car ils auraient bien put se hurler au visage qu'ils s'aimaient ça aurait été pareil, se dit-il.

Cette impression, malgré leurs jeunes âges, qu'un lien rouge se tissait lentement entre eux.

Ce n'était plus d'époque ce genre de délire ''_pour la vie_'' ? Rien à branler, c'était un sentiment affolant, oppressant mais délicieux.

_ On fait quoi? Demanda t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Merde il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Pas un petit puceau tremblotant et reniflant déclarant sa flamme pour la première fois.

Il était plus fort que ça et rien que le fait d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle lui prouvait qu'il était fou, complètement fou de ce connard de rouquin qui le déstabilisait comme personne!

_ Je ne sais pas Grimm'... Lui répondit Ichigo en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, vite suivis du bleuté qui s'installa près de lui, une de ses cuisses touchant celle toute proche.

Il le détailla avec attention, attentiste.

Ichigo était beau. Pour un mec. Pas qu'il soit de mauvaise foi mais jamais il n'avait vraiment pensé qu'un mec était une bombe ou sexy.

Sa peau halée, ces yeux ambre/noisette, ces cheveux roux en bataille, ces muscles finement dessinés, ce visage fin, ce froncement de sourcils compulsif, ces lèvres pulpeuses rosées, ce regard, ce cul-

_« Oh merde! Mais merde c'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul pour un mec!» _Se dit Jaggerjack avant de se baffer mentalement. Ouais, Le rouquin avait un cul rebondit d'enfer à faire baver-

_« Calmes toi, putain calmes toi Jagger'» _

S'il avait sut qu'un jour il baverait limite en pensant au cul d'un gars, il se serait foutu une tarte.

_ Parce que perso, moi j'vais pas oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est juste pas possible et j'ferais pas comme si il n'y avais rien eu. Claqua t-il pour mettre les choses au clair.

_ Ce n'était pas non plus dans mes intentions Grimm'. Répondit Ichigo en tournant son visage vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'a pas... Peur? Osa t-il demander.

_ Peur de quoi? D'être avec un mec? Ok avant toi j'y avais jamais pensé, genre pas possible mais là clairement, faut pas s'mettre des œillères Ichi. On s'kiff pas mal je crois bien! Rigola t-il nerveusement en se frappant doucement le visage d'une main, sa tirade faisant rougir Ichigo. Et puis, continua t-il, je ne pense pas que je supporterais que tu sois avec un autre gars, parce que j'pense que j'le tuerais. Déjà qu'j'étais à deux doigts de shooter Shuuhei avec ma moto l'autre jour. Termina t-il en plantant son regard dans ceux du roux.

Le rouquin rougit violemment avant de froncer les sourcils.

Putain Grimmjow était si sûre de lui, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se tirer une balle au constat qu'il appréciait un peu trop un autre homme. Un bon point tout de même!

Et pourquoi sentait-il son ventre chauffer à l'idée que Grimmjow puisse tuer un autre mec pour lui?Genre yakuza en pleine action... Grimmjow ne ferait pas tâche dans un clan de mafieux...

Il virait taré ou quoi?! Se demanda t-il face à ses pensées délirantes.

_ Quoi?! T'a jamais eu envie d'la buter Tia? Ricana t-il.

…

Un peu si, s'avoua Ichigo honteusement.

Le genre d'envie de meurtre comme on en a tous eu au moins une fois dans notre vie avant de se dire que ce serait con quand même de finir en taule!

Bref c'était pas le sujet!

Il la sentait fortement cette tension entre eux depuis quelques jours, ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Se regardaient avant de détourner le regard comme s'ils avaient été brûlés. S'ils avaient le malheur de se frôler ils sursautaient comme s'ils venaient de prendre une décharge.

Ce jour là, Grimmjow roulait à vive allure pour aller en cours où il était en retard, le lendemain du Jour où Ichigo et lui s'étaient troublés l'un face à l'autre dans une position légèrement équivoque. De loin, il avait vu Shuuhei passer sur un passage piéton il n'avait à ce moment là eu qu'une seule folle et dérangeante envie... Celle de lui rentrer dedans avec sa bécane blanche immaculée. Pour qui, pourquoi? Il s'était flagellé mentalement après ça, mais dieu que ça l'avait démangé de passer à l'acte!

Ichigo avait crut qu'il allait s'étouffer dans la bouche de shuuhei quand en fermant les yeux, celui-ci l'avait embrassé un matin, il avait sans le vouloir imaginé que c'était Grimmjow. Shuuhei l'avait regardé, choqué, quand le roux l'avait brutalement repoussé avant de bafouiller des excuses ridicules, la sonnerie stridente du lycée l'avait heureusement sauvé de ce moment fort gênant.

Grimmjow s'était sentit durcir dans son pantalon de façon incompréhensible quand Ichigo était sortit de la salle de bain en calbute bleu roi aux liseré argenté qui moulait affreusement son fessier. Le bleuté avait foncé dans sa chambre comme un fou avant de claquer la porte devant un rouquin ahurit. Grimmjow avait baissé les yeux face à son érection, ceux-ci s'agrandissant devant cette réaction physique inattendue.

Ichigo lui s'était réveillé un matin en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le souffle court, tremblant encore d'un rêve cochon où Grimmjow l'avait cloué à la porte d'entrée de la demeure Kurosaki- Shioin-Jaggerjack pour le prendre de façon plus que sportive le faisant crier de plaisir! Il avait halluciné les yeux exorbités et s'était laissé tombé sur son lit en position fœtal, maudissant le bleuté sur 10 générations.

_ Tu penses à quoi? Demanda Grimmjow en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'observant se perdre.

_ A rien, marmonna le rouquin en rougissant, se rappelant de son rêve un peu trop détaillé et se traitant mentalement de gros pervers.

Grimmjow se rapprocha de lui et osa, après réflexion, passer un bras dans son dos et poser une de ses mains sur une hanche du roux, se collant contre son flanc et resserrant sa prise, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

Guettant une quelconque réaction de désapprobation face à ce geste intime.

Ichigo se tendit mais le laissa faire.

_ On est deux connards quand même là...

_ Pourquoi? Fronça les sourcils le bleuté.

_ Tia, Shuuhei... Ça te dis quelque chose, soupira t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Même s'il n'aimait pas Tia, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal pour elle. Et Shuuhei... Oh non...

Mais, il appréciait tellement le contact qu'il ne pouvait s'en séparer.

_ Ah... Ouais... Souffla le plus grand, sans se détacher de lui pour autant. Au contraire, limite s'il lui serait pas monté dessus pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Il en avait un peu rien à foutre, après tout, il n'aimait pas Tia. Ok elle était canon et sympa, mais perso à la base lui il voulait juste coucher avec elle. C'était un peu parti en couille, elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, il avait dit oui histoire de et voilà... Oui c'était un gros con car elle était sincère, elle, avec lui.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je vais la quitter. Assura t-il.

_ Hm...

_ Shuuhei allait vraiment venir là?

_ ... Oui...

_ Vous avez déjà couché ensemble? Demanda le bleuté, en resserrant sa poigne sur sa hanche.

_ Non.

Grimmjow souffla doucement, rassuré.

_ Tu l'aurais fais?

_ … Non, je ne pense pas, je n'avais plus du tout la tête à ce genre de chose ces temps-ci, c'est toi qui m'a énervé à dire ça tout à l'heure.

Le bleuté fut honteux de ce qu'il lui avait balancé.

_ Désolé...

_ Tu t'excuses trop Grimm', ça t'ressemble pas. Ricana le rouquin.

_ Tch! Rigola t-il, les yeux brillants, pleinement rassuré.

Ichigo ne pût s'empêcher plus longtemps, face à ce rire sincère, de se coller lui aussi contre Grimmjow. Sa tête se posa sur son épaule et il passa aussi un bras dans le bas du dos du bleuté.

Il avait cette impression que tout était si naturel. Il ferma les yeux et rougit en sentant un baiser sur son front.

Il était étonné face à cette douceur de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi j'té que Grimmjow.

Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant la main sur sa hanche le caresser de haut en bas, il soupira, enchanté, mais...

_ Et pour les parents...? Demanda t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Sérieux.

_ … Bonne question. Répondit Grimmjow en plissant les yeux.

_ …

_ Déjà, pour l'moment, on vas juste penser un peu à notre gueule et rien dire, essayer d'êtres discrets et quand on y aura bien réfléchi on avisera.

_ Ok. Acquiesça t-il à cette sage décision. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.

_ Alors... On essaie, tous les deux? Le questionna Grimmjow, histoire d'être sûre quand même!

_ Oui... Confirma Ichigo.

Un bourgeon venait de sortir, la fleur prendrait son temps pour éclore et grandir, s'épanouir.

_ Perso, je sais pas comment ça va se passer. J'ai l'impression qu'mon cerveau va péter et malgré que je savais au fond, qu'ça allait éclater entre nous au bout d'un moment, je peux pas t'dire que j'étais préparé à ça. Mais j'veux tenter le truc. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression que ça peut pas... Se passer autrement que comme ça.

Jamais Grimmjow n'avait eu autant envie d'être avec quelqu'un.

Et il en avait absolument rien à foutre que ce soit son beau-frère, le pape ou l'empereur du Japon, que ça plaise ou non il était déterminé.

Ichigo se fondit contre lui et releva son visage vers le siens.

Le bleuté tendit son autre main contre une de ses joues, caressant la peau veloutée, son ventre se tordit d'anticipation et il prit une inspiration quand il rapprocha son visage du sien, son regard encré au sien.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux en respirant difficilement, terriblement troublé, s'accrochant d'une main à la hanche de Grimmjow, de l'autre à son t-shirt.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme dans un seul souffle une seconde fois, au début doux, quelques petits baiser s'enchaînant rapidement, le baiser devint vite vorace et passionné. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre, reprenant à peine leurs respirations, essayant limite de se fondre l'un en l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient drastiquement et Ichigo crut devenir fou, sans casser le baiser il se leva légèrement, s'installant à califourchon sur les cuisses du bleuté qui agrippa ses hanches, passant rapidement ses mains sur les fesses du roux qui soupira, excité face à cet attouchement. Grimmjow le plaqua contre lui, fou d'envie, il n'en avait plus rien à faire que ce soit un autre mec qui lui grimpait dessus, c'était juste Ichigo.

Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.

Ichigo et lui. Point barre.

Ils n'étaient que deux adolescents pleins d'hormones ne demandant qu'à exploser!

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansant rapidement et voluptueusement l'une contre l'autre, ichigo avait amené ses mains sur les joues de Grimmjow et celui-ci avait encerclé son dos de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

_ Grimm'! Gémit le rouquin surprit en cassant le baiser quand ce dernier se souleva, se retourna et plaqua le roux contre le lit, se jetant presque sur lui, fondant dans son cou pour le couvrir de baiser, le lécher, le mordre, s'installant rapidement entre ses cuisses, plaquant son bassin contre le siens.

Il était en transe, il avait tellement envie de lui. Tellement envie d'Ichigo. Il grogna d'excitation et jura quand il pressa son érection contre la sienne à travers leurs vêtements. Nouvelle sensation qui lui plût fortement! Il parcourut le ventre du rouquin d'une main sinueuse, l'autre posée à côté de son visage pour se soutenir.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, en voulant toujours plus... Et il devait avouer que ces nouvelles sensations lui plaisaient et il s'en délecta tout naturellement.

Il était peut-être bi en fait? Parce que là... Il était charmé.

Amoureux.

_Sa_ respiration, _son_ souffle dans son cou, Ichigo en frissonnait et haletait d'envie et de plaisir. Ses mains parcouraient avec frénésie le dos musculeux du bleuté qui se tuait dans les salles de sport et de Kendo malgré la désapprobation de sa mère qui préférerait qu'il s'intéresse autant à ses cours.

Il voulait s'y accrocher et ne jamais s'en détacher!

_Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow._ Psalmodiait-il intérieurement.

_ Ichi'!

_ G-grimm', attends... Tenta le roux, essayant de recouvrir ses esprits.

Ils ne pouvaient pas...

Pas temps que s'en était pas terminé de leurs relations avec Tia et Shuuhei.

C'était si bon de sentir Grimmjow contre lui, sur lui, partout mais... Non.

_ Grimm', s'il t-te plaît, murmura t-il en encadrant le visage du bleuté de ses mains, son regard sérieux malgré ses pupilles dilatées, son visage rougit de plaisir.

_ Quoi? Grogna Grimmjow, désireux comme jamais.

_ Tia... Shuu..

_ …. Rien à foutre! Vociféra t-il en tentant de retourner butiner le cou du roux. Pas gêné pour un sous.

_ Pas moi, Grimm'! Claqua le rouquin. Ce n'est pas bien, j-je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'aurais pas dût craquer... S'en voulut Ichigo, honteux de son attitude.

_ ….

Le bleuté se laissa à moitié tomber sur lui en râlant pour la forme. Bien sûre qu'il savait comment était le rouquin. Le genre de mec avec trop de principes, de valeurs et de morale... Par contre lui, pas qu'il en était dénué, mais là pour le coup il aurait tout envoyer valser pour pouvoir être en lui et le faire jouir. Même s'il y connaissait que dalle aux relations sexuelles entre mecs, il avait juste lut deux trois manga yaoi hentai – il n'avait pas réussis à se résoudre pour le moment à regarder du porno gay- il était sûre qu'il saurait s'en sortir malgré que le yaoi n'était pas franchement tout le temps une bonne référence mais il n'était pas débile et se doutait bien qu'il fallait du lubrifiant, bien préparer son partenaire, une bonne dose de patience et ne pas y aller en mode bourrin! Ce n'était pas un taré finit non plus et il avait un minimum de ''connaissances'' comme tout le monde.

_ Ok... Bah pour le coup désolé mon p'tit Ichi mais il va falloir que j'me soulage parce qu'elle passera pas comme ça, la trique que j'ai là... Minauda t-il, tout Grimmjowesque, en se relevant, se mettant à genoux entre ses jambes, le regardant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Il était pas mal frustré mais pas énervé. Il savait se tenir.

Un peu...

Ichigo l'avait stoppé au ''bon'' moment, il aurait été un poil ''énervé'' s'il l'avait arrêté alors qu'ils auraient été nus, prêts à passer aux choses très sérieuses!

Ichigo baissa les yeux et vit la bosse qui déformait le jean du bleuté.

Il rougit violemment, bien sûre qu'il l'avait - et plus que bien d'ailleurs - sentie mais maintenant qu'il s'était un tant soit peu calmé il se mordit durement les lèvres pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois.

Grimmjow arrêta de fanfaronner et se baissa pour l'embrasser avec autant de douceur qu'il le pût, le rouquin ne put se résoudre à le repousser mais au bout de quelques secondes cassa le baiser:

_ Demain, Grimmjow, on leur parle si tu est d'accord avec ça? Et ce soir, il vaut mieux qu'on dorme chacun de notre côté, s'il te plaît, je sais que je dois paraître assez culotté alors que j'ai bien participé mais je préfère, comprends moi...

Grimmjow le sonda et sourit:

_ Ça marche, on fait comme ça. Soupira t-il en se levant du lit, caressant rapidement au passage son érection douloureuse en poussant un léger soupir.

Le geste fit rougir une nouvelle fois Ichigo - bon sang que Grimmjow était sexy - qui baissa les yeux sur la sienne, faisant la moue ce qui fit rire le bleuté.

_ T'es frustré, hein ma carotte? T'es sûre qu'tu veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas? Ronronna le bleuté, regard de fauve à l'appui, reprenant doucement de sa superbe.

Il s'acclimatait trop bien, pensa Ichigo un peu effaré de le voir ainsi, pas stressé!

_ Connard, dégage de cette chambre avant que j't'assomme! Bougonna le rouquin en reprenant contenance, malgré qu'un sourire perçait ses lèvres, légèrement ébahit par l'attitude désinvolte de Grimmjow qui n'avait pas l'air franchement apeuré par ses sentiments et son excitation face à un autre mec.

Grimmjow était fou.

_ Cris mon nom quand tu va t'branler _baby_! Susurra un Grimmjow rieur en le fixant, marchant à reculons vers la porte, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_ Enfoiré!

Le bleuté éclata de rire.

_ On se rejoint en bas!

Les vieilles habitudes revinrent au triple galop!

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: C'était un long chapitre, ne vous y habituez pas trop, mais je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas casser le rythme et je ne voulais pas vous faire languir en coupant le chapitre en deux ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous auras plût et pas déçu?_

_Je voulais passer assez rapidement cette étape, car l'histoire va se centrer principalement sur leur ''petit'' secret et la façon dont ils vont dévoiler au grand jour leur relation un peu spécial à leur petit monde!_

_Je voulais leur dialogue volontairement ''perdu'' et ''décousu'' pour que vous ressentiez bien leurs émotions, je ne voulais rien de théâtral avec de gros dialogues où ils se confessent. Juste deux jeunes hommes avec de très forts tempéraments s'avouant qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre sans tomber dans la mièvrerie. _

_Grimmjow et Ichigo quoi^^:) _

_MAIS j'ai aussi envie de cet attachement puissant entre eux. _

_Personnellement, j'ai toujours vu Ichigo et Grimmjow comme deux personnages passionnés et dans cette fanfiction, ce sentiment se devait de ressortir pleinement. L'un envers l'autre._

_Donnez moi vos avis et critiques positives comme négatives mais, constructives je vous pries, j'entends et en prends toujours comme je le peux bonne note!_

_Ja ne!_

_Kitsune-gwenoo ;)_


End file.
